Movie Night
by Maetel
Summary: Motoki wants to celebrate a bit of peace, and does so by hosting an overnight movie marathon.


Title: Movie Night

Author: Maetel

Email: 

Rating: G

Summary: Motoki wants to celebrate a bit of peace, and does so by hosting an overnight movie marathon.

Couple: Usagi and Mamoru

Chapters 1/1

Series: No

Multipart: No

Completed: Yes

Year Completed: 2008

Challenge: #241 - Scene: **Your 'Couple' and their friends have an all-night movies marathon. **

The arcade wasn't as packed as Motoki had hoped. He'd been advertising an all night movie marathon featuring movies of all genres. He'd even managed to rearrange all of the tables and booths so that they lined the walls, and created the open floor space.

He wasn't disappointed with the turn out, but he'd thought that the lull in attacks would give parents a reason to relax and give the older kids a chance to get out of the house and enjoy a night with friends.

Apparently, Usagi's parents had been cool with everything, since she and her brother were both in attendance, though Shingo had crashed early into the evening. Usagi seemed happy enough to let him sleep (her exact words being, "it's about time he crashed.")

And with Usagi came her friends, Ami and Makoto. Rei, who he knew worked at a temple (though he didn't know the exact details), left after the first movie. Makoto seemed more interested in gazing at the occasional male in the room. Ami had her nose in a text book, which looked a couple of years ahead of the blue haired girl.

Also in attendance was Mamoru. He'd positioned himself just a few feet from Usagi and her friends. He'd been picking on her since shortly after his arrival.

"So I take it you didn't fail any tests this week, Odango Atama. Or did your mother finally kick you out on an opportune occasion," he quipped, starting in on the latest barrage of verbal pokes and prods at the blonde.

"I haven't failed a test in a couple of weeks, for your information, Mamoru-baka. Okaa-san said that I should be allowed to enjoy a night out with my friends," she stated proudly. She'd actually studied enough to pull off a C on her last Math test. That alone was enough to give her a bit of an ego boost. The last thing she wanted was to let Mamoru drag her down.

"I'm impressed, Odango. I'm sure things will go back to normal in a week or so though, so I won't hold on to that sensation for very long," he retorted.

The blonde looked as though she were mentally preparing a tongue lashing, but instead, she turned around and watched as Motoki popped another tape into the VCR. She hadn't seen the case for it, but hoped that it wasn't going to be anything scary.

It turned out to be a rather enjoyable action movie, featuring a female warrior wearing full body armor. For a moment, the blonde felt envious of the character, thinking back to her own fuku.

She laughed as Ami made the occasional remark about the impossibility of an action, but Makoto and Usagi quickly encouraged her to simply enjoy the movie for what it was.

It seemed that Ami didn't have a chance to enjoy it, as she fell asleep soon after she stopped making remarks.

As the movie ended, Makoto stated that she was starting to feel the wear and tear of the day taking its toll on her. She crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep shortly into the following movie. As the drama slowly played its plot, Usagi looked around to see that very few people were still awake, and those that were consisted mostly of couples keeping each other awake.

Much to her dismay, Mamoru was still awake also.

"Don't you ever sleep, Mamoru-baka?" she asked, her mouth quirking downward.

"Not really. Too much caffeine," he replied. "Though I am surprised to see you still awake. You sleep all day and stay up all night?"

"I do not sleep all day," she snapped, earning herself a muttered command of silence from Makoto.

Not wanting to wake her friend, Usagi quickly made her way up to Mamoru, so that she could continue their argument without disturbing her friends. While doing this, Usagi didn't notice the case of the movie that Motoki pushed into the VCR.

"Just because some of us actually need to rest rather than living entirely on caffeine, doesn't mean I sleep all day," she whispered quickly, slipping her sleeping bag underneath her.

"You keep telling yourself that, Odango. I mean, I don't see your friends running late every day because they over slept," he countered, his voice hushed.

Just as she was about to offer up her own remark, Usagi heard the sound of a woman's scream and jumped. She looked towards the television and saw that the movie in the VCR was an American horror movie, and, just what she wanted, subtitled. Wonderful ending. Not.

Mamoru couldn't blame her for the initial reaction to the scream. If he hadn't been paying attention to the screen behind the blonde's head, he would have jumped as well. His nerves were shot for reasons beyond his knowledge. Blamed it on the various blackouts he'd been suffering from and the inability of doctors to figure out what was causing them.

Usagi didn't wind up dealing with many more arguments, as the movie grew gorier and more frightful for the poor blonde. Even Mamoru seemed to be shocked by the amount of gore in the movie. By the end of the movie, she was curled up, and just shy of sitting in his lap.

Mamoru, on the other hand, was going to have to talk to Motoki about his choice of movies. He tried to get up, but that involved untangling himself from the petite blonde. As he tried, he came to the realization that she'd fallen asleep.

He thought about it, and in the end, figured that, for the time being, he could live with having Usagi curled up around him. Besides, as cute as she looked flushed with aggravation, Mamoru couldn't keep himself from thinking that she looked even cuter while sleeping.

Maybe he'd have to talk to Motoki about hosting more movie nights more often.


End file.
